


Miéntele

by FuckingMeowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingMeowl/pseuds/FuckingMeowl
Summary: "Seria capaz de hasta matarte por saber..."Kuro sabe que lo que estan haciendo esta mal, sabe que si se llega a descubrir no sólo sufrira él pero olvida todo cuando puede tener entre sus brazos a alguien que puede ser tan angelical como provocativo.





	Miéntele

**Author's Note:**

> Soy un asco haciendo resumenes, perdon por ello. 
> 
> Hace mucho que no terminaba un fanfic y siento que me arrepentire en cualquier momento de subirlo *cries in spanish* 
> 
> Esto es algo que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba una cancion de una banda chilena llamada "Los Bunkers", la canción se llama Miéntele (no me maten porque no se me ocurrio otro titulo xD) y trata de infidelidades 

La relación entre Bokuto y Kuro había sido buena desde el momento en que ambos se conocieron durante la secundaria, no iban en la misma escuela sin embargo se las arreglaron para mantener su amistad. Era casi como si tomaras las dos mitades de una misma naranja (o así lo decía Bokuto de vez en cuando) ya que la forma en que ambos se complementaban era inexplicable y perfecta a pesar de que ambos tenían su propio carácter y forma de ser. Por ello no les tomo tiempo en convertirse en mejores amigos, relación que mantuvieron aún después de la Universidad cuando ambos ya se habían convertido en profesionales en sus respectivos ámbitos.

Sin duda parecía una relación perfecta, con altos y bajos pero perfecta si lo ponemos en una sola palabra, incluso a veces les daba la sensación de que ambos mantenían una especie de matrimonio y no eran los únicos que pensaban en ello pero de todos modos estaba lejos de ser parte de la realidad ya que Bokuto no tenía problemas en declararse abiertamente homosexual mientras que a Kuro le iban más los senos grandes y las mujeres que estuvieran dispuestas a abrir sus piernas frente a él, y no discriminaba, probablemente fue por ello que ahora se encontraba en dicha situación, algo que jamás en la vida se le había pasado por la mente pero estaba ocurriendo justo ahora y lo peor de ello es que le gustaba, le encantaba.

La primera vez que Kuro conoció a Keiji supo inmediatamente que aquel chico era alguien especial ya que la confusión no sólo apareció en su cabeza sino también en su entrepierna, y eso era algo que él no había experimentado ni siquiera cuando Bokuto le declaró que había tenido algunos sueños húmedos con él y que incluso se había masturbado pensando en ello. Pero ahí estaba él, sintiendo que su miembro explotaría en su pantalón mientras Keiji insistía en introducir su lengua tanto como pudiera en su boca, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero aquello era como si ambos se concedieran una última vez antes de que sus vidas cambiarán por completo. Algo así como cuando en la despedida de soltera la novia promete que será la última vez que mire a otro hombre porque una vez que el " **si, acepto** " salga de sus labios, toda su vida girará en torno a un solo hombre (o se supone que así funciona)

La segunda vez que Kuro se encontró a Keiji le fue difícil comprender las palabras que salían de la boca de su mejor amigo, tampoco entendía porque el nombre "Kei" no lograba asociarse a la persona frente a él, ya que ese no era el Kei de quien tanto Bokuto le había hablado desde que se conocieron en un bar gay hace algunos meses. La confusión fue tal que Kuro sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decir _"Bro, estas equivocado. Este es Keiji, el tipo con el que folle hace dos meses atrás"_ pero obviamente no lo haría porque no estaba dispuesto a admitir que su pene se había sentido confundido ante ese ser angelical frente a él, y también porque Bokuto era su mejor amigo y no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su amistad por una aventura de una noche.

La segunda vez que lo hicieron fue exactamente la vez cuando Bokuto presentó a ambos, Keiji se aventuró en escabullirse con Kuro fuera del departamento donde el de cabellos grises daba una pequeña fiesta y aunque su intención era nada más aclarar que lo suyo en aquel bar de mala muerte había sido una mera casualidad guiada por la mezcla de despecho y alcohol; ya que por nada en el mundo se atrevería a engañar nuevamente a Bokuto porque independiente de como haya actuado, lo seguía amando en ese momento y realmente lo ama justo ahora pero hay algo en Kuro, quizá la sensación de prohibido o su rostro desvergonzado cuando habla casi sin importarle si alguien más lo escucha porque su ego es aplastante al igual que su cuerpo cuando golpea el de Keiji mientras ambos se ocultan tras la escalera luego de aquella conversación que ahora carece de total sentido.

_"entonces me vas a decir porque estas con mi bro si hace dos meses andabas por ahí buscando con quien acostarte"_ Kuro sabía que no era la persona más indicada para hablar de ese tipo de cosas ya que se había acostado un par de veces con mujeres casadas, pero este caso era distinto ya que se trataba de su mejor amigo.

_"¿en serio me estás diciendo esto? o necesitas que te recuerde que acabas de tener sexo con el novio de tu mejor amigo"_ Keiji parecía ser del tipo de chico despreocupado y tímido sin embargo con Kuro no lograba calmar sus ganas de responder de la misma forma irónica con que el gato negro hacía por lo que este sólo pudo murmurar un "touche" antes de dar un trago a su vaso. _"además cuando lo hicimos la otra vez Bokuto había terminado conmigo, yo sólo buscaba algo de consuelo"_

El puchero que Keiji hizo no pasó inadvertido por Kuro, al igual que su sonrisa ladina después de este, una sonrisa pícara e incluso algo lasciva y... ¡Dios!  si no se controlaba iba a terminar llevándose al novio de su amigo otra vez afuera para follarselo contra la escalera de emergencias.

_"y bien... ¿qué hay de ti? ¿siempre te acuestas con los novios de tus mejores amigos?"_ susurro Keiji mirando de reojo hacia donde Bokuto se encontraba con un grupo de ex compañeros de Universidad, por suerte el búho estaba demasiado ocupado como para notar la tensión sexual entre su novio y su amigo.

_"Por suerte sólo tengo un mejor amigo... aunque debes saber que eres el primer chico con el que me acuesto, mis gustos son algo diferentes"_ respondió el mayor simulando con sus manos como si se tocará unos enormes senos en su propio pecho _"Debo decir que esto fue sólo algo que hice por calentura... ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó antes que ya estuviéramos en el baño de ese lugar"_

Los hombros de Kuro se encogieron al momento en que terminó de beber el contenido de su vaso y aunque esperaba ver otro tipo de expresión en la cara del otro chico, algo como decepción o tristeza, en lo único que se pudo fijar fue la forma como Keiji se mordía el labio, y no entendía a que se debía esa reacción, pero le calentaba, muchísimo.

La noche había seguido tranquila a pesar de todo, Bokuto como siempre se había convertido en el alma de la fiesta por lo que nadie en el lugar notaba como Kuro prácticamente desvestía a Keiji con la mirada al igual que este último exageraba algunas de sus acciones con el fin de tentar al gato negro. No podía dejarse llevar por él, mucho menos cuando el lugar estaba tan lleno de gente ya que no había forma de que pudiese sacar al chico de ahí para volver a hacerlo y de hecho, que mierda hacia pensando en ello cuando había dejado bastante claro que sólo se trataba de una calentura de una noche (de dos en realidad pero decir una le tranquilizaba más), y si bien eso era lo que había pensado en esa oportunidad, no supo cuando fue que esa calentura de una noche comenzó a repetirse al menos dos veces por semana por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más.

Pero cuando ambos están en ello ninguno de los dos piensa demasiado y sólo se entregan a las sensaciones que ambos se provocan, los roces, los suspiros, el calor y los gemidos, aquellos que a Kuro vuelven loco ya que si bien Keiji no es de los que hacen demasiado escándalo al tener sexo, y no tiene que ver el hecho de que además de Kuro y Bokuto no hay nadie más con quien lo haya hecho, pero puede asegurar ante cualquier deidad que con Kuro no puede evitar gemir más fuerte, como tentándolo a continuar con ese acto prohibido que sin darse cuenta se transforma en parte de su cotidianeidad.

Keiji no puede evitar sentirse asqueado de sí mismo, a un año desde que inició su relación con Bokuto sigue sintiendo que lo ama, como una esposa ama a su esposo luego de varios años de matrimonio, quizá algo así como por costumbre, pero es sin duda amor y Bokuto ha estado para él en todos aquellos momentos en que su propia repulsión lo lleva al límite por lo que no concibe la idea de apartarse de él. Sabe que lo que hacen a espaldas de Bokuto está mal y aunque de vez en cuando parece que todo estalla, Keiji sólo dice que no es nada grave mientras los brazos del búho lo toman con fuerza hasta lograr calmarlo, sabe perfectamente que en algún momento lo hará sufrir, pero como ha dicho y pensado muchas veces, se niega a dejar de lado ese calor que Bokuto le da. Pero a pesar que se siente culpable de aquello que ha estado haciendo con Kuro desde el momento en que ambos se reencontraron, es fácil olvidarse de todo cada que ambos se encuentran en algún motel u otro lugar de la ciudad para satisfacer su necesidad de poseer al otro, podría admitir que incluso está enamorado de ambos pero si lo hace la sensación de que juega a dos bandos sería mucho más intensa provocando de seguro que su mente colapse en quien sabe qué situación, y no quiere hacer sufrir a nadie.

Kuro admite que su relación con Bokuto se ha ido a la mierda, a pesar de que no hay pruebas de ello y que el búho probablemente ni siquiera lo considera de esa forma, él lo sabe. No entiende como Keiji es capaz de lidiar con la presión cuando los tres están juntos pero ese chico tiene un poder extraordinario para ignorar todo y seguir la vida tal como se espera, o al menos eso es lo que aparenta. Kuro hace comentarios sobre lo bien que le queda el papel de esposo infiel y ambos se ríen de eso sin embargo en lo profundo de sus mentes, es como si ambos se estuvieran quebrando y a la vez destruyendo a Bokuto porque ninguno puede asegurar por completo que no existe, aunque sea una pizca de culpa por lo que hacen.

Pero todo parece ir bien, a poco más de un año no hay rastros de que Bokuto haya descubierto algo sospechoso en ellos y es una suerte ya que lo han disfrutado bastante, incluso habían pasado una semana completa juntos luego que Bokuto tuviera la urgencia de salir del país debido a la compañía en que trabaja y tal cual sus palabras _"cuida a Keiji por mí, a veces de deprime estando solo"_ Kuro no tiene problemas en obedecer y esa semana ni una pizca de depresión pasa por la mente de Keiji ya que todo es amor y sexo entre ellos.

No es hasta que Keiji comienza su nuevo trabajo como enfermero personal de una anciana mujer cuando comienzan los problemas. Y Kuro vuelve a recordar que su relación con Bokuto se va más a la mierda ya que no sólo se ha estado acostando con su novio sino porque Bokuto ha cambiado durante los últimos meses, exactamente desde que Keiji cambió de trabajo. Parece como si incluso los hubiera descubierto ya que deja escapar comentarios tóxicos de vez en cuando, pero por suerte Kuro es el maestro de los engaños pues finge que sus indirectas no le llegan y continúa con su vida, así como también finge que aquellas marcas moradas en uno de los brazos de Keiji son debido a un golpe que se dio contra algún mueble. Y más tarde está seguro de que no necesita ser un investigador secreto de homicidios o algo similar ya que aún con su simple licenciatura en psicología se da cuenta que los moretones en Keiji no se limitan sólo a sus brazos y lugares poco visibles porque no es necesario tener vista microscópica para asegurar que son las huellas de Bokuto las cuales distingue en el cuello de Keiji mientras llora contra su pecho.

_"él lo sabe, sabe de nosotros"_ deja salir Keiji en medio de los sollozos y las lágrimas que poco a poco van mojando la camiseta de Kuro. Y aunque en ese momento el pensamiento más racional sería decirle que ya es hora de arreglar las cosas y así ambos quizá podrían ser felices dejando atrás a Bokuto, Kuro simplemente se mantiene en silencio mientras deja que el menor de ellos se desahogue, no es la primera vez que se encuentran en esa situación ya que desde hace seis meses que Bokuto ha comenzado a sospechar de que su novio lo engaña, que el supuesto trabajo es sólo la fachada de su aventura y aunque es algo muy similar, el pelinegro sólo asiente lentamente mientras beben en algún bar. Y eso no es todo porque se ha encargado de enviar ese tipo de señales en el cuerpo de Keiji con la intención de amenazar al otro individuo, y Kuro lo sabe porque incluso le prometió a Bokuto que si descubrían al desgraciado él sería el primero en buscar una zanja donde abandonarlo para que se lo coman las hormigas.

Y Kuro no quiere ser comido por hormigas... pero eso es en lo que menos piensa cuando su cuerpo está enredado con el de Keiji en su propio departamento. En ese momento no importan los golpes que Keiji ha recibido a causa de su aventura, porque cuando Kuro lo besa siente como si todo su cuerpo fuese más liviano, como si se bañara en la más suave y dulce miel aliviando así toda sensación de dolor en su cuerpo.

Kuro reconoce que es un cobarde, lo ha hecho incluso frente a Keiji ya que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido su amante camina con la frente en alto, sobre todo cuando sus problemas con Bokuto parecen ir resolviéndose de a poco, o eso es lo que le ha hecho creer. Keiji le dice que cambiar nuevamente su lugar de trabajo ha hecho por fin que Bokuto desista de su desconfianza, probablemente debido a que en el hospital en el que trabaja ahora no hay forma que este a solas con alguien. Y Kuro nuevamente se asombra por la capacidad que Keiji tiene para no mostrar nada de vergüenza en su rostro debido a lo que han estado haciendo, mientras que él lleva casi un mes evitando a su mejor amigo por la culpa que le produce saber lo que ha ocasionado a causa de sus errores pero se promete a si mismo que compensará todo en cuanto pueda pensar las cosas con claridad, sin embargo, una vez que él y Keiji vuelven a verse no tiene problema en decirle que deben seguir manteniendo todo en secreto porque conociendo a Bokuto este sería capaz de cualquier cosa si se entera de lo que han estado haciendo.

Kuro está consciente de ello y aunque se considera un cobarde por no afrontar el problema de raíz hay algo que le impulsa a seguir con la mentira, y es que a pesar que Bokuto parece volver a ser el chico que conoce desde hace mucho, hay un pensamiento que no deja de rondar por su cabeza porque el búho lo ha repetido tantas veces que probablemente se lo llegó a creer demasiado, y es que las amenazas del búho no son sólo para el desgraciado que se atrevió a tocar lo que es suyo sino también para el mismo Keiji.

Kuro considera a su amante una de las personas más fuertes que ha conocido al igual que puede resaltar su inteligencia ya que a casi dos años en que ambos se han sumergido en esta aventura pasional, Keiji parece llevar perfectamente las riendas de la situación e incluso a veces piensa que el chico ya había tenido experiencia previa para estos casos. Keiji no sólo logró que Bokuto deje de sospechar de él, sino que también aprendió a controlarlo de tal manera que fácilmente puede salir en cualquier momento para reencontrarse con Kuro y hacer de las suyas, sin embargo existen razones por las que aunque quisiera no se escaparía con este último, una de ellas es que Bokuto le propuso matrimonio hace un mes y por alguna razón no fue capaz de rechazarlo ya que en el fondo lo estima e incluso ama, y Kuro sabe aquello perfectamente porque desde que dejó de evitar al búho, tiene que escucharlo hablar de cuán perfecta es su vida con Keiji y de cuanto lo ama ya que el pelinegro lo hace tan feliz, debe contenerse para no responder un _"Te entiendo bro, a mí también me hace malditamente feliz, cada noche cuando lo hacemos por ahí"_ por suerte logra manejarlo hasta que vuelve a reencontrarse con Keiji y no duda en gritar cuanto lo ama y lo mucho que le hace feliz, incluso si es en la parte trasera del hospital y se aguanta el golpe por decir ese tipo de cosas ya que la sonrisa del menor es lo más hermoso que podría haber pedido alguna vez.

A Kuro no le importa la situación actual con Bokuto porque ambos amantes se la han arreglado para seguir su relación a escondidas y ninguno de los dos luce sospechoso para el resto del mundo, es como si luego de un par de clases de baile al fin logras llevar correctamente el ritmo de la canción y se siente tan malditamente bien que Keiji no tiene intenciones de bajar la voz cuando él y Kuro lo hacen a mitad de la noche en la parte trasera del hospital en el que trabaja. Y a Kuro no le importa que sus ojeras lleguen casi al suelo debido a que se ha estado desvelando todas las noches en que Keiji tiene turno nocturno para así escaparse junto a él y hacer el amor como si fuese la última vez de sus vidas, y eso es un pensamiento mutuo pero que no es difícil de ignorar cuando sus cuerpos sudorosos resbalan por la pared de la bodega de limpieza mientras ambos jadean contra la boca del otro susurrando silenciosos _"te amo"_

Esta relación prohibida puede continuar siempre y cuando ambos mantengan a Bokuto creyendo que todo está perfecto, diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras sólo para mantenerlo calmado y así poder seguir escapándose a mitad de la noche para encontrarse y dar rienda suelta a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No me maten por hacerlos así ;;-;; Sufri haciendo a mi bebé Bokuto como un maltratador(?) y mas aun a Keiji y Kuro de infieles pero es mi placer culposo.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y que no haya habido muchos errores.


End file.
